


Arms

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [88]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stephen working out and getting Tony all hot and bothered, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Wow," he repeated, showing off all of his famed intelligence once again.(Tony admires Stephen's arms.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Prompt Collection [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126062
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely, sexy @ironstrangeheadcanons #164: Tony admires Stephen's arms.
> 
> I get it Tony, I really do. Stephen working out is just poetry in motion. ~~(Until he drops something because he's a desaster. Then he's a cute, confused puppy.)~~

"Wow." Tony wasn't sure if his awe really came through in only one syllable but his brain refused to produce any more.

Okay, he'd known in an abstract sense that Stephen was slender but also as fit as any of the Avengers. All that mystical whatever just wouldn't work without some kind of workout routine behind it. But still… "Wow," he repeated, showing off all of his famed intelligence once again.

Stephen, the bastard, just grinned at him. "Like what you see?" he teased, as if Tony's untypical loss of words and his staring wasn't big enough of a clue. He moved his body in a way guaranteed to show off his arms, his legs and his ass. Tony had to concentrate really hard to close his mouth again. God, he wanted to touch those arms.

Stephen must never be allowed to wear sleeves again, ever, Tony decided in that very moment. It was a crime on multiple worlds to hide away arms like that. The braces around his wrists could stay, apart from their obvious function they brought the whole outfit really together, but fabric was seriously overrated.

Tony had always been weak for leather, after all, and the braces accentuated each of Stephen's hand movements in the most beautiful way.

"You did that on purpose," he blurted out when realization struck. "Inviting me over here, letting your floating cape bring me in here when you're…"

"… busy training?" Stephen suggested drily.

"… posing like that. I'm flattered. Really." Oh, great, his words were back. He'd missed them. "I would say that it wasn't necessary but it totally is. Very necessary. I might need repeat performances to get all the nuances at play here." He wanted to jump Stephen right here and then but the promise of more workout watching kept him from doing that. He settled down on the floor, determined to enjoy the show. "Show me what you've got, baby."

Stephen rolled his eyes but he was still smiling so everything was in the green. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet," he promised, his voice even deeper than usual, a laugh hiding somewhere in the words.

Tony waved that away. "Just promise to reanimate me if my heart can't take it any longer."

That got him an outright laugh. "No worries, you'll be fine. I'm a doctor after all and a damn good one at that. I'll take good care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/189778934151/ironstrangeheadcanons-headcanon-164).


End file.
